


let me be your good night

by delightfulalot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’know,” Tyler says slyly, like she’s about to be a little shit. “You don’t have to go down on me if you don’t want to.” Jamie can <em>hear</em> her grin, and he groans, dropping his forehead to her collarbone.</p><p>“I hate you,” he says.</p><p>“No, you don’t,” she says, tightening her legs around his waist and running one hand through his hair.</p><p>“No, I don’t,” he agrees, pulling back to look at her. She’s flushed, her lips swollen, and she’s wearing her scrunchy faced smile. He tightens his hands against her ribcage and leans forward to kiss her on the lips again, slow and hard.</p><p>(Or, Tyler and Jamie are friends with benefits, and then they’re something more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your good night

**Author's Note:**

> thanks go to julie, my darling [julie](http://richardplease.tumblr.com), who has happily yelled about these two with me for the past few weeks and has sent me so much text fic it's not even funny. title is from one direction's temporary fix, which is also where the idea came from. [here's a playlist](http://8tracks.com/swamiface/let-me-be-your-good-night) that kind of goes chronologically through the story if you want to listen along.

“Uh-huh,” Jamie says, when he realizes Demers is staring at him and waiting for him to say something. Jason frowns and follows Jamie’s gaze and groans.

“Really, dude?” he says. “You’re not paying attention to my kick-ass story because you’re too busy drooling over Segs? _Again_?”

“What?” Jamie asks, finally looking away from Tyler at the bar and looking right at Jason. “I am not,” he protests, and hopes that it's dark enough in their corner of the bar that Jason can’t see his cheeks burning. 

“Whatever,” Jason says on a sigh, sliding out of the booth. “Wipe your chin, it’s embarrassing,” he says in a fake-friendly tone of voice, patting Jamie’s cheek obnoxiously before leaving him alone. 

And, okay. Maybe he’s been staring at Tyler tonight a little more than he should, but he’s certainly not _drooling_ over her (he does a quick hand wipe across his chin, just to be sure, and it’s bone dry. “Fuckin’ Demers,” he mutters, only feeling a little embarrassed that he had to make sure). It’s not like anyone could blame him -- she’s wearing that soft pink short shirt she wears when she wants to go out but doesn’t want to pick up, the one that pulls up to expose a tantalizing strip of her abs anytime she raises her arm to take a drink. Jamie’s seen her in various states of undress, like teammates always do, but something about the way her skin peeks out in that top drives him fucking wild. 

Oh. 

Yeah, maybe he’s being creepy, and definitely not captain-ly. He’s about to look away -- he swears he is -- when she looks up over the shoulder of the guy who’s been talking to her for the past fifteen minutes, since she left the table, and catches his eye. 

She raises her eyebrows at him before looking back at the guy, smiling at whatever he’s saying, but Jamie knows his cue when he sees it. He leaves his half-empty beer at the table and walks purposefully over to Tyler, ignoring the stares of the rest of the guys from where they’re crowded around the pool table in the corner. He and Tyler have done this before -- saved each other from being hit on by undesirables when they're out with the team -- enough times that everyone should be used to it by now.

“What’s taking so long, babe?” Jamie asks when he reaches her, crowding into her space and resting one hand on the small of her back, the bare skin between her top and short skirt. 

“Um. Hey,” the guy says, looking confused, and Jamie turns to him like he just noticed him.

“Hey, man,” he says, and then to Tyler, “You left to get us refills like 15 minutes ago.” 

“I know, babe, sorry,” she says, seemingly apologetic, before leaning her body slightly into his, a little more than she usually does when they do this. He can feel the press of her bare thigh along his through his jeans. “I met Dave here, and got distracted.” 

“Not cool, Dave,” Jamie says, and Tyler clears her throat like she’s trying not to laugh. 

“I’m getting kinda tired anyway,” she says, and reaches to lace her fingers through the hand Jamie’s still got on her back, which is new too. She keeps their hands on her back for a minute, taking the opportunity to look up at Jamie and -- jesus christ -- _bat her lashes_ at him, before leaning up just enough to lightly press her lips to the corner of his mouth before whispering “Take me home?” 

Jamie’s -- he’s pretty sure that Tyler means it, for real, like she’s not just trying to psych this guy out, especially with the way she ghosts one finger down his palm, making him shiver a little. Jamie stares at her, dumbfounded, and then she deliberately takes his hand that she’s still holding and places it on the bare skin of her waist, almost under her shirt, so Jamie’s basically got an arm wrapped around her, and he’s -- he’s very interested, and his cock is too, and he can’t stop looking at Tyler’s lips. 

“Uh,” the guy who was hitting on Tyler says, and Jamie kind of shakes out of the trance he’s in, but Tyler keeps her gaze steady on him, smirking just a little bit. 

“Let’s go get our coats and get out of here,” Tyler says.

“Yes. Yeah, let’s do that.” Jamie heads back for the table and their jackets, keeping their fingers laced together and pulling Tyler along behind him. 

“Bye, Dave!” Tyler calls, all bubbles and sunshine, like a little shit, and Jamie can’t help but smirk and echo her as they pass him going the other way, Jamie carrying both their jackets to the door of the bar. 

“Where are you going?” he hears someone -- he thinks it’s Eaks -- call right before they spill out into the cold, but he ignores it, pulling his phone out to order an Uber for them.

“Our Uber to your place is gonna be here in five minutes,” Jamie says before putting his phone away again. Tyler finally lets go of his hand, only to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. 

“Took you long enough, Bennie,” she says. She shivers, leaning into him a little more, and that’s when he realizes he’s left her standing there in short sleeves and a tiny skirt like an asshole, both their jackets still in his hand. 

“Shit,” he says, starting to unravel them -- they’ve gotten tangled up while he’s been carrying them, sleeves coming out of seemingly nowhere, but she shakes her head and presses herself impossibly closer.

“I know better ways to keep warm,” she whispers, but then she’s waggling her eyebrows at him, ruining the moment, and he groans at the innuendo, like he always does. She laughs.

Tyler kisses him as soon as they’re in the backseat of the car, sitting sideways so she can drape her legs across his lap. Jamie puts one hand on her back, holding her close, and the other hand low on her thigh, almost her knee. She shivers and scoots closer, his hand sliding up her thigh just a bit, and he squeezes almost unintentionally. She gasps and pulls away from him. 

“Keep it in your pants,” she says softly, sparing a quick glance at the Uber driver, who is being very professional and pretending nothing is going on in his backseat. But then she leans up to whisper in Jamie’s ear. “At least until we get back to my place, okay?” 

All he can do is nod, because she’s started kissing the skin under his ear, working her way along his neck, and he can’t stand it, pulls her back up to kiss her on the mouth again. He can feel her grin into it, and he grins back, and they end up making out, hands constantly roaming, the entire ten minute car ride to her house. 

He doesn’t crowd up against her while she unlocks her door but it’s a very near thing -- he can’t stop thinking about moving aside her hair to place a kiss on her neck. He’s glad he doesn’t when they make it into her house and both dogs are underfoot, excitedly greeting them as they pause to take off their shoes. She coos at them like she always does, kneeling down to pet them both before softly shooing them through the kitchen towards the living room. Jamie follows slowly behind them, pretty sure he can feel the mood drifting away and willing himself not to be disappointed that he didn’t fuck his _best friend and teammate_ , god he’s a terrible person, and then he hears Tyler click the doggy gate in place, penning Marshall and Cash in the living room. 

“Now. Where were we?” she asks, pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor on her way to where Jamie’s standing in front of the kitchen island, suddenly dumbfounded at the sight of her bra. She rolls her eyes. “What’s the matter, Benn, never seen tits before?” but she’s smiling softly, and then she’s _hopping up on the island_ and holding out her arms to him. He goes without thinking about it, stepping between her legs and putting his hands on the warm skin of her back, and it feels like something clicking into place. 

Tyler only lets Jamie kiss her for a few seconds before she’s pulling at the bottom of his shirt, pushing it up, and when she whines he finally pulls back just long enough to strip it off. She makes a pleased little noise against his mouth then, one hand on his stomach and one on his chest, and Jamie feels a little bit like he’s going to explode. He keeps his cool long enough to start trailing kisses down Tyler’s neck, heading for her chest, and she moves her arms back around his neck, hooking her feet together around his waist. 

“Hey,” she says. He doesn’t really answer, just _mmms_ and thinks about maybe leaving a hickey on top of her breast, and then decides to go for it. She gasps in a beautiful way, and he thinks about putting a hand on his cock over his pants, trying to keep it under control. 

“Y’know,” Tyler says slyly, like she’s about to be a little shit. “You don’t have to go down on me if you don’t want to.” Jamie can _hear_ her grin, and he groans, dropping his forehead to her collarbone. 

“I hate you,” he says. 

“No, you don’t,” she says, tightening her legs around his waist and running one hand through his hair. 

“No, I don’t,” he agrees, pulling back to look at her. She’s flushed, her lips swollen, and she’s wearing her scrunchy faced smile. He tightens his hands against her ribcage and leans forward to kiss her on the lips again, slow and hard. She pulls him to her by the shoulders, wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She rolls her hips against his, and he can feel how warm she is on his cock through his pants, and he _groans_ and wills himself not to come in his pants like a fucking teenager, and then she pulls back and puts one hand on his shoulder to slightly push him away. 

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” she says, and he feels his stomach drop. He knew this was too good to be true. 

“Maybe you’re right,” he says, trying to pull away, but she’s still got her legs tight tight tight around his waist, and that’s when he realizes she’s trying not to smile. 

“I mean, I don’t know if I really wanna sleep with someone who’s not gonna bunch my mox.” 

“That is _it_ ,” he growls, pulling her to him until she’s flush against him, her arms around his neck again, and he picks her up. She’s laughing, practically giggling, and it’s shaking her whole body in a very pleasant way, but Jamie is _mad_ now, ready to put this stupid comment to rest, and if the best way to do that is to go down on Tyler until she cries, so be it. 

“I didn’t mean it!” she cries through the giggles, and Jamie’s determined to make her take it back for real. He’s a professional athlete, he’s got a competitive nature, and he wants to _win_. 

They get a little side-tracked on the way to bed when Tyler kisses Jamie, hard, when he’s standing in the doorway to her room. He has to back up against the doorjamb, one hand on Tyler’s back and one on her ass, that and her legs wrapped around him the only thing keeping her up. He only lets it happen for a minute, though, before he’s pulling away and dropping her on the bed. 

“Take off your skirt,” he says, and she shoots back, “Take off your pants,” even as she’s reaching for her zipper, wriggling around to get free. He only gets as far as unzipping himself before he gets distracted by the way her breasts are bouncing as she squirms around. Tyler finally pulls out of her skirt and throws it right at Jamie’s face. He barely manages to swat it away before it hits him, but when he glares at Tyler she just raises her eyebrows at him. 

“Take off your bra,” he says, finally stepping out of his own pants. 

“Are you sure you won’t get too distracted? I know seeing real human breasts in the flesh is a rarity for you.” 

“Fucking take it off,” he says, annoyed, and doesn’t even watch as she does so, kneeling down in front of her bed and grabbing behind her knees to drag her to the edge of the bed so he can slowly peel her underwear off and toss them aside. She sighs contentedly, and when he looks back up at her she’s got a dreamy look on her face, one hand on her stomach and one hand tweaking a bare nipple. He swallows and takes just a moment to take her in, sprawled naked on her bed, chest slightly heaving as she breathes a little heavily. She’s _gorgeous_ , all muscular arms and thighs, tight abs, and soft rounded hips and breasts. Even though --

“Is that -- is that a star?” he asks, a little bit disbelieving. It looks like it's grown out a little, but there's a distinct star shape in Tyler’s pubic hair. 

“Shut up,” she mutters, her cheeks going a little bit pink, but there's still a small note of pride in her voice. “I did it before the season started, as kind of like a little good luck charm.”

Jamie grins, and Tyler kicks his shoulder. “Shut _up_ ,” she says again, louder this time. 

“No, I think it's cute,” Jamie says, laughing a little. She kicks him again. He wraps one hand loosely around her ankle to get her to stop and she pretends to struggle for a second before going boneless. 

“I give,” she says, sighing an exaggerated sigh and throwing an arm over her eyes. “Have your way with me.”

“I intend to,” Jamie says quietly, but then he looks back up at Tyler and she's peeking out from under her arm at him, grinning. 

“Unless you’re too scared.” 

“I’m not scared of your _pussy_ , Segs, goddammit.” He’s annoyed again, so he throws her legs over his shoulders a little rougher than he means to, but she makes a breathy little gasp when he does, like she likes it, and he takes note of that before finally getting down to business. 

He’s never really liked giving oral sex, not sure he knows what he’s doing and afraid he’ll do something so wrong his partner will never let him actually fuck her, but maybe he just hasn’t gone down on the right girls, because Tyler -- Tyler is _good_ at being eaten out, incredibly vocal and receptive, squirming around Jamie’s head so much that he has to pin down her hips with one arm. 

“Use your fingers,” she gasps out, and he pulls back a little bit to look up at her. Her face is flushed, mouth wide open, and she’s got one hand on her breast again. He huffs out a breath, quick, and she slides her free hand into his hair and guides his face back to where she wants it. He takes a quick moment to kiss the inside of her thigh and then dives back in, doing what she told him to do and fucking her with two fingers while he licks her cunt. 

“Not _there_ ,” she says when he ducks down to fuck his tongue into her next to his fingers, and then she _pulls his hair_ and directs his face to her clit. He obliges, sucks on it a little before scraping his teeth over it as gently as he can, still steadily fucking her with his fingers, and she keens and arches off the bed as she comes. He keeps fucking and licking until she moans and swats him away, and then he crawls up onto the bed next to her, taking the opportunity to kiss her breasts on the way up to her mouth, sucking one nipple into his mouth gently before placing a soft kiss to the bruise he’d sucked into her earlier.

“Get _up_ here,” she says, pulling him up by the shoulders and kissing him as soon as he gets close enough. “That was _so good_ , Jamie, _fuck_ ,” she says with feeling in between kisses, trying to maneuver both of them farther onto the bed. “Why the fuck wouldn’t you like doing that?”

“Never had anyone as good as you,” he says, and Tyler grins into their next kiss before reaching down for his cock. 

“Why the fuck do you still have clothes on,” she complains, trying to push his boxer briefs down. “And why the fuck are they so tight, jesus christ.” 

“Really attractive whining, Tyler,” he says with a soft snort as he kisses her quickly before pulling back enough to take his underwear off. “I mean it.”

“You love it,” she says, flouncing back on the bed until his erection springs free, and then she leans forward eagerly. “Gimme,” she says, starting to arrange herself so she can blow him, but he stops her. 

“Wait. Do you have a condom? I wanna fuck you.”

“Well _I_ wanna blow you.” She’s whining again, reaching for his cock, but he stops her with one hand on her shoulder and a deep kiss. 

“Next time,” he says without thinking, but she doesn’t seem to mind, just grins again and finally leans over to dig through her nightstand before coming up with a condom. 

“Magnum okay?” she asks, and Jamie looks down at his perfectly respectable but not huge cock and tries not to blush. 

“Um,” he says, but she laughs and tosses the regular sized condom at him. 

“Don’t worry, I like your cock,” she says. “It’s a good size. Magnums are fucking terrible, so uncomfortable. Yours is perfect, though. Not too big but definitely not too small.”

“Are you the Goldilocks of cocks or something?” he asks, trying not to think about how jealous he is over anyone else who’s ever gotten to fuck her, like she’s not currently rolling a condom on his cock. 

“Something like that,” she says, and places a quick kiss on the tip of his cock over the latex. “Just right,” she whispers, and he tackles her down onto her back, kissing her to get her to shut up, and she laughs and kisses him back. 

“I wanna be on top,” she says after they get distracted by making out for a few minutes, and he hums his agreement and so she flips them over and straddles his hips. 

“Fuuuck, that’s so hot,” he murmurs, and she squeezes her thighs around him and he groans. 

“I’m gonna ride you like you’ve never been ridden, Jamie Benn,” she says, leaning down to kiss him again. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the feel of her breasts against his bare chest, and he’s honestly okay with that. 

“Is that so?” he asks in response to her challenge, raising his eyebrows, and she waggles her own and then reaches down to guide him into her. 

Tyler feels _amazing_ , even better than he expected, tight wet heat all around him, and as she lowers herself all the way down they both groan. 

“Good?” she asks after a second, breathless, and he can’t help but lean up to kiss her. It changes the angle and she gasps, making him freeze. 

Then she starts moving on his cock, trying to recreate the angle, and it’s overwhelming, especially when she hits the same spot again and starts moaning, trying to hit it over and over. He wraps one arm around her back, holding them up in their half-sitting position with his other arm. She pauses in her thrusting and holds his face in both hands to kiss him, deep with a truly obscene amount of tongue, and he thrusts his hips up and she moans, pulls out of the kiss to focus on riding his cock, bouncing up and down with an intense look on her face, similar enough to the one she wears before face-offs that he can’t stop thinking about fucking her on the bench at the rink, both of them naked like her spread for the Body Issue, and then he groans and comes. 

She stops bouncing then, just works her hips around his cock, one hand on her clit, and he hisses, more sensitive now, and she leans over to kiss his protests away before her whole body tenses and then she collapses on top of him. He takes the opportunity to go boneless himself, falling onto his back on the bed, keeping his arm wrapped around her to take her with him. 

It’s her turn to hiss when he carefully guides himself out of her. He kisses her then, before asking about a trash can for the condom. She waves him to her bathroom before stretching out on the bed, and when he gets back he feels a little awkward, like maybe he should get dressed and go. Tyler opens her eyes before he can get himself worked up, though, and she smiles happily at the sight of Jamie at the foot of her bed. 

“Come here,” she says sleepily, reaching out one arm for him, and he slides into bed with her, pulling the sheet up over them. She rearranges them until he’s got one arm under her head, legs tangled together, and she kisses him, soft. “Sleep now,” she says, patting his hip, and they do. 

\--

Jamie wakes up the next morning to Tyler crawling back into bed with him, the dogs jumping up after her. 

“Sorry,” she whispers, kissing his cheek and then pushing Cash back from doing the same thing. 

He sits up and waves a hand like it’s nothing, means to say, “It’s okay,” but what comes out instead is a sleep-rough, disappointed, “You’re wearing clothes.” 

She looks down at herself like she’s forgotten that she put on underwear and a t-shirt, and then she goes the tiniest bit pink. “I had to let the dogs out,” she says, pulling the shirt away from her body so he can see it better, and that’s when Jamie realizes it’s _his_. 

“Is that mine?” he asks anyway, delighted. He snags a finger in it when she lets go, recognizes it as the one he left downstairs last night, which means she went downstairs topless, ignored her own shirt on her kitchen floor, and put on his. God, he wants to kiss her so much -- so he uses the hand he’s holding her shirt with and pulls her to him. She goes easily, so easily, and the kiss is slow and dirty, and he’s starting to ease her back into lying down on the bed again when Marshall forces his way between them. Tyler breaks away, giggling, and starts baby talking to Marshall, and Jamie falls back into the pillows and tries not to be disappointed. 

“I’ve gotta get going,” he says after a few minutes, and she finally looks at him again. 

“Oh,” she says, and he thinks he hears disappointment in her voice. “Okay. We’ve got morning practice in a couple hours anyway.” 

Maybe he imagined the disappointment -- she seems back to normal, and he puts on his best captain voice. “Yeah. I’ll see you at the rink.” He slides out of bed and picks his boxer briefs up off the floor, tries not to think about the sheer want in her face when he dropped them there last night. She doesn’t say anything as he gets dressed, just stares off into space at the carpet, absent-mindedly petting the dogs.

“I, um. I need my shirt,” he says when he’s as dressed as he can be without it, and it kind of pains him to say it -- he kind of never wants to see her in anything else. 

“Oh,” she says again, quietly, and this time she does sound disappointed.

“Never mind,” he says quickly. “Keep it. Do you have a hoodie or something I can wear home?” 

“Actually,” she says, a grin slowly spreading across her face, “I know what you can wear.” 

And that’s how Jamie ends up wearing a Tyler Seguin jersey home. He silently thanks whoever’s out there that he doesn’t have to make any stops in the jersey, because there’s no way he’d ever get out of _that_ meeting with Stars PR. He forgets about Jordie, though, standing in the kitchen eating cereal, who literally does a spit-take when Jamie walks in.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” he asks, and Jamie waves a hand at him. 

“Nothing. Shut up.” 

“Dude. Did you actually _go home_ with Segs? Jason told me you did but I didn’t think you’d be that _stupid_.” 

Jamie pauses where he’s pouring his own bowl of cereal and looks up at Jordie. “Wait, what about it is stupid?” 

Jordie shakes his head. “You’re her _captain_ , man, you know how dumb this is. What if it fucks with the team?” 

“It won’t. I won’t let it.” 

“You better not,” Jordie says darkly, so of course Jamie spends the rest of the morning worrying. He can’t stop thinking of the way Tyler wouldn’t look at him while he was getting dressed, the way she was too quiet before he left. He makes Jordie drive them to practice so he can stare out the window worrying, and Jordie does, sighing periodically but not bringing it up. 

And then when Tyler gets to practice and sees Jamie already on the ice, her face _lights up_ , like Jamie is starting to realize it always does, and he remembers the way she’d giggled when he’d modeled her jersey for her before he left, and he knows, he _knows_ , that whatever they’re doing is the right thing. 

\--

The next time it happens is a week later, when they’re in the middle of a 6 day California road trip. They have an extra day in Anaheim, after a disappointing 3-2 loss to the Ducks, and Tyler leaves the locker room wearing the victory green skintight dress she never fails to pick up in. 

Demers whistles obnoxiously at her and asks, “You planning on getting laid tonight, Segs?” 

“In your dreams, Daddy,” she says without missing a beat, and Jordie snorts. 

“Are you gonna come out with us? Commiserate the loss?” he asks Tyler, and she shakes her head. 

“I think I’m just gonna head back to the hotel,” she says. Her gaze flicks over Jamie for just a second, and he gets the feeling she’s trying to tell him something, but then Jason’s slinging an arm around his neck and dragging him away and he forgets about it for a while. 

He doesn’t forget about the dress, though. She definitely wasn’t wearing it when they got to the arena, which means she specifically brought it for after, but if she didn’t come out with them -- does she have a date? He thinks over the Ducks and the Kings rosters, tries to decide if she’s ever talked about one of them in a date-like way, but the only person he can think of is Hilary Knight, and that’s -- that’s not right, right? He knows that Tyler views her sexuality as a fluid thing, but last he heard Hilary was dating -- somebody. A goalie maybe. 

Tyler’s probably not going on a date with Hilary Knight, but the fact remains that Tyler was definitely wearing her pick-up dress, and Jamie’s still puzzling over why, exactly, when his phone buzzes with a text from her. 

_now now now that that dont kill me_ , is all it says, and -- Jamie has no idea what that means. _????_ he writes back. Almost immediately he gets _can only make me stronger_.

_are you ok_

_i need you to hurry up now_ is her response to that, and it’s starting to sound familiar -- lyrics, maybe -- but also sounds a little bit like a directive, and now Jamie’s understanding that look she shot him earlier.

 _cuz i cant wait much longer_ comes while Jamie is still looking at his phone, trying to decide if Tyler is definitely telling him to stop by her hotel room or not. 

_whats ur room #_ he finally sends, and that’s when Jamie realizes Jordie’s been calling his name across the table for what seems like a while now. 

“Are you texting a booty call?” Demers asks from beside him, grinning, and Jamie hesitates just long enough for the grin to get even wider. “Oh shit, you _are_.” 

Jamie opens his mouth to protest but his phone buzzes twice in quick succession. 

_i know i got to be right now  
rm 503_

He immediately stands up, pulling his jacket on and maybe smirking a little at the table. “Don’t wait up,” is all he says, and then he texts Tyler back. 

_on my way_

She finishes out the verse while he’s on the way over -- he finally places it as Kanye’s Stronger with _cuz that’s how long i been on ya_ , and then when she opens the door at his knock, she’s grinning and says, “I need ya right now,” in her best Kanye impression and he can’t do anything but back her up into the room and kiss her. 

“You are so lame,” he says in between kisses, backing her up until she’s leaning against the wall. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” she asks, pushing at his jacket, trying to get it off. 

“Who said it wasn’t the dress?” He pulls back just enough to look her in the eyes, smirking, and she rolls her eyes at him. He leans back in to kiss her neck before running his hands across the back of her dress. It is actually skintight, clinging to every curve and even managing to show off her abs, and he whispers in her ear, “I’ve been thinking about peeling it off you all night.” 

She shivers and nips at his earlobe. “Bed. Now.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says, letting her lead the way and only pausing long enough to toe off his shoes. He takes off his jacket and starts unbuttoning his shirt, watching her ass move. She turns around to sit on the bed and catches him, raises an eyebrow. He feels his cheeks heat but also leans over her, putting his hands on the bed on either side of her and kissing her, deep. She unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way and pushes it off, starts tugging at his pants. He puts one hand over hers to get her to stop. 

“I wanna take that dress off you.”

“Only if you finally let me blow you,” she shoots back immediately. He hums his approval, kissing down her neck and reaching to unzip her dress. “I’m serious, Jamie,” she continues, and she sounds pissed off, like when a penalty against one of them isn’t called on the ice. “I’ve been thinking about sucking your cock for like a week.” 

Jamie finishes unzipping her, but instead of pulling her dress off he looks at her. “A full week?” he asks, and he can’t help the note of amusement that sneaks into his voice. Tyler swats at him. 

“Since you wouldn’t let me suck it last time, yes,” she says. 

“You could have asked,” he says, kissing the edge of her lip and then starting to ease her dress down her body. 

“Should I call it out in the locker room next time? ‘Hey Jamie, wanna duck into the showers so I can suck you off real quick?’ Yeah, _right_.”

He pauses, looks away from her bare shoulders and back up at her again. “Have you thought about sucking my cock in the showers?” 

“Haven’t all professional athletes thought about fucking in the showers?” she asks, going pink. 

“That’s not answering the question,” he says, starting to pull her dress down again, and then he gets distracted. “Jesus,” he breathes. “Were you seriously not wearing a bra with this dress?” 

Tyler takes advantage of the way he’s staring at her bare breasts to switch their positions so he’s sitting on the bed and she’s standing in front of him, and then she says, “I have amazing tits, Jameson, I don’t like to hide them if I don’t have to,” and steps the rest of the way out of her dress. 

She’s not wearing underwear. 

Jamie is pretty sure he’s about to come in his pants. 

“You're killing me, Seguin,” he says, reaching for her waist to pull her closer, but she swats his hands away and goes to her knees gracefully. He groans, and then again when she starts unzipping his pants. She gives him a look that means _give it a rest_ and taps his upper thigh to get him to raise himself off the bed enough to pull his pants and underwear off. He sits back down when they're both naked and she puts her hands on his knees, looks hungrily at his cock and then excitedly up at him. 

“You ready?” she asks, and just the sight of Tyler down on her knees for him, let alone _this excited_ , is enough that Jamie has to take a deep breath. He nods when he thinks he's finally under control enough and she grins at him before finally taking him in hand. 

She's _amazing_ at it, licking along the underside before getting him in her mouth. She uses her hand for what she can't cover, and she's still as vocal and enthusiastic when her mouth is full as she was when Jamie was going down on her. Every moan and hum sends another jolt through him, but she's so good that she won't let him come, keeps backing off just when he thinks he's had enough, and Jamie loves it but also can't stand it. 

Finally, after what feels like forever, he puts one hand on her cheek and mumbles, “Please.”

She grins at him and then takes him almost all the way down, swallows and takes him the rest of the way, and he's still got a hand on her cheek and can _feel himself_ and everything around his cock is wet wet heat and she looks up at him with wet eyelashes and grins around him as much as she can and he comes with a loud groan, not even managing to tap her on the shoulder in warning. 

He falls back against the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to get his breathing back to normal, and she crawls up next to him, wiping her mouth daintily while simultaneously looking like the cat that ate the canary. He wraps an arm around her, pulling her in until she's resting on his chest. 

“Good?” she asks after a minute, and her voice is _rough_ , and all he can do is nod. 

“Again, again,” he says weakly a few minutes later, when he's finally breathing normally, and she laughs. 

“I’ll give you a chance to recover,” she says, impossibly smug, and it should be annoying but instead it’s _hot_ , and he has no choice but to roll them over so he’s on top of her and kiss her into the mattress. 

This makeout isn’t quite as frantic as before; it’s slow, almost lazy, and Jamie is reminded they don’t have anywhere to be until tomorrow morning. 

“Hey,” Tyler says, running one hand lightly down Jamie’s side. “Do you know the best part of being the only girl on the team?” 

“Hmm?” Jamie asks, not really paying attention, kissing down her neck. 

Tyler grabs his ass, and when he pops his head up to look at her she’s grinning. “No roommates on road trips.” 

“That is certainly something to celebrate,” he says, and then she’s slowly pushing his shoulder down, angling him between her legs, and he has no choice but to go down on her again. 

She gives him more instruction this time, moves her legs around to try to get him to the right angle, and when she comes she tightens her thighs around his head and tangles one hand in his hair. It’s so hot, _she’s_ so hot, especially when she pulls him up so she can suck her own taste out of his mouth, and pretty soon his cock is at attention again. She rolls a condom on him again, pumps him a few times, but this time, instead of riding him, they stay where they are, lying side by side, and it’s slow and intense and weirdly gentle. She brushes a piece of hair back from his face, he kisses her cheek at one point. They come one right after the other again, but this time they’re kissing when they do, pressed together along their chests. It doesn’t feel like a fuck buddies situation, which is how Jamie’s kind of assumed they’ve been operating. 

This feels like a fucking _relationship_. 

He thinks about bringing it up after he disposes of the condom and walks back to the bed, but she looks so adorably sleepy that he’s hit with this rush of _emotion_ , like he loves her or something equally troubling. She pouts when he takes too long to come back to bed, and then all he can do is climb back into bed with her, wrap his arms around her and try to fall asleep. 

\--

Jamie is 100% going to bring up the relationship talk -- and maybe even his feelings -- when they get up, before they head out for their day off, he really is, but then they sleep through their first alarms and are almost late for team breakfast, so instead they just stumble downstairs together. Jordie raises his eyebrows when he sees Jamie come in with Tyler but Jamie ignores him and just heads for the waffle bar, Tyler splitting off to get coffee. 

Jordie doesn’t take the hint, though, and as Jamie’s putting the first waffle on a plate, Jordie suddenly appears over his shoulder. 

“What’d you do last night?” he asks, like the nosiest fucking big brother, which is exactly what he _is_. Jamie thinks harsh thoughts at him but just shrugs, going about fixing a second waffle. 

“C’mon, J, we talked about this,” Jordie says, sighing. He checks over his shoulder, like anyone on the team is awake enough to care about the two of them right now, and then lowers his voice to say, “Did you really sleep with Tyler _again_?” 

“Why did you ask if you already know?” Jamie asks, and he _knows_ he’s being bratty but he doesn’t care. He’s about to tell Jordie to mind his own goddamn business when Demers swoops in and throws an arm around both their shoulders. 

“What’s going on over here? Waffles? _Nice_ ,” he says, grinning, before turning more towards Jordie and saying, “I think Nemo’s gonna eat your eggs if you don’t get over there soon, he keeps staring at them.” 

Jordie groans and leaves, throwing a stern look over his shoulder to Jamie when he goes, but at least he goes. Jamie feels himself relaxing, even when Jason tries to massage his shoulders. 

“Thanks, Daddy,” he says, and Jason shrugs, thankfully dropping his hands. 

“Bros before hoes, right?” he says, and -- Jamie’s not sure what he means by that, but he nods all the same. “Hey, what do you have planned for today? I think your brother and I are going to try to hit up some thrift shops or something, if you wanna come.” 

“I don’t know,” Jamie says, and his eyes find Tyler before he’s thought about it. “I was thinking about maybe hanging out here.” 

Jason follows his gaze and grins at him. “I get it,” he says. “Get yours, man!” 

“Uh. Yeah,” Jamie says. 

“Well, if you change your mind, you’re more than welcome,” Jason says, and then “I think your waffle’s burning.” 

“Oh, shit,” Jamie says, pulling it out of the waffle maker thing, and when he looks back up Jason’s gone, sitting next to Jordie again. Jordie glares at Jamie when he sees him looking, so Jamie just picks up both waffles and takes them over to Tyler. She’s sitting with Sharpy, who has a tiny blonde girl wrapped around his arm. 

“Hey,” Jamie says, putting the non-burnt waffle in front of Tyler. She looks up at him and grins, handing him one of the two coffee cups sitting in front of her. 

“Thanks, man,” she says. He nods, and takes a sip of the coffee. 

“Perfect,” he says, and she smiles bigger. 

“You two’ve got it down to a science, huh?” Sharpy asks, smiling at them. 

“Yup,” Tyler says before Jamie can say anything or try to deny whatever Sharpy’s implying, and when he looks at her she’s looking straight back at him with this soft smile, and he doesn’t know what to do with that, but he does know he wants to get her back upstairs, as soon as possible. Some of that must show on his face, because Tyler’s eyes get dark, and she has to clear her throat a couple times before she can say, “Hey, you know Sadie, right?” 

“Of course I do,” Jamie says, getting down on one knee in front of her so he can look up at her. “Nice to see you again, Miss Sadie.” He holds out a hand for her to shake, but she just turns and buries her face into Sharpy’s arm. 

“She’s a little shy,” Sharpy says, and Jamie leans just a little closer to Sadie to whisper, “Me too.” She looks up at him, sees him smile, and uses Sharpy’s arm to hide again. 

“I tried,” Jamie says, getting back to his feet. 

“You must be used to rejection by now,” Tyler chirps, looking up at him with her fork in her mouth, shit-eating grin on her face. 

“Not as much as you are, Segs,” Jamie chirps back, and Tyler lets out an indignant squawk and makes a face like she’s going to say something that makes Sharpy clap a hand over her mouth.

“Toddler at the table,” he says, but he looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and then he does, pulling his hand away from Tyler’s mouth and wiping it on his jeans. “Did you just _lick_ me?” 

“How dare you. A lady only licks when she’s asked,” Tyler says imperiously, and Jamie has to sit down before he just throws Tyler over his shoulder and takes her back to bed, and by the way she’s peeking up at him while she cuts into her waffle, she probably wouldn’t mind.

“Oh, thank god,” Sharpy mutters, looking over Jamie’s shoulder at someone, and when Jamie turns he sees Abby and Maddie Sharp. “We’re going to D-I-S-N-E-Y-land for the day,” Sharpy says to Tyler and Jamie, smiling and putting one hand on Sadie’s head. “It’s a surprise for the girls. You’re welcome to come.” 

Jamie looks at Tyler, ready to decline and spend the whole day in bed with her, but her face lights up, especially when Abby reaches them and says, “Hey! Did Patrick invite you?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Tyler says excitedly. “I am _there_.” 

“Excellent,” Abby says, smiling, and then they all turn to Jamie expectantly. He _likes_ the Sharps, and he loves Tyler, but he doesn’t think he wants to spend the day at Disneyland. 

Jamie shakes his head, says, “I think I’m gonna spend the day with Jordie and Jason,” and is about to tell everyone to have fun without him when he realizes what he thought about Tyler -- he _loves_ her -- and is struck dumb. 

The Sharps and Tyler leave in a flurry of activity right after breakfast, Tyler leaning over Jamie to say “I’ll take lots of pictures for you,” before squeezing his hand. 

“I think I love you,” Jamie wants to say, but instead he just looks up at her and nods, and she smiles and leans forward like she’s going to kiss him. Jamie steels himself for it, is practically ready for the full day of chirping that’s going to follow, but she pulls back at the last second, her smile wavering a little. 

“Bye,” she says softly, and they’re still holding hands, so it’s Jamie’s turn to squeeze.

“Have fun,” he says, just as soft. He watches her go, tries not to think about the way she felt in his arms last night, kissing him as he came, and fails. 

He’s quiet while he’s out with Jordie and Jason, and thankfully they let him be, even as Jamie’s phone keeps buzzing with texts from Tyler. He gets a picture from her while they’re at lunch, Tyler and the two Sharp girls wearing matching sparkly Minnie Mouse ear headbands. _miss u_ , the text right after it says, and he sighs out loud without meaning to. 

“You know I’m just worried about you, right?” Jordie says without looking at Jamie before taking a big bite of his burger. 

“You don’t need to be,” Jamie says, looking at his food instead of Jordie. It’s how the two of them always talk about important things. 

“Oh shit, I need ketchup,” Jason says, ignoring the huge bottle the waitress left with his fries and leaving the table. Jamie watches him go and then looks at Jordie, who’s looking right back at him intensely. 

“Are you being safe?” he asks. Jamie rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, mom,” he says, and then blanches. “You haven’t told Mom, have you?”

Jordie snorts. “No, I haven’t told Mom, loser.”

Jamie sighs in relief. 

“But seriously,” Jordie continues. “You _are_ being safe, right? And I don’t mean, like, protection, although it’s nice to hear you aren’t knocking up our best center anytime soon. I mean, like. Have you and Tyler talked about this at all?”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Jamie says stubbornly, looking back at his food. Jordie kicks him under the table to look back at him. Jamie does. “I’m serious,” he says, and he’s only half trying to convince himself of what he’s saying. “We’re just friends that sleep together. We both know that’s all it is.”

Jordie just looks at him for a long minute. Jamie makes himself keep eye contact until Jordie finds whatever he’s looking for and nods and says, “Okay.”

Jamie doesn’t sigh in relief again but it’s a near thing. 

\--

Tyler and Sharpy show up at the hotel right before the bus is leaving for Los Angeles, without his girls, who are already on their way back to Dallas. 

“Did you have fun?” Jamie asks when Tyler makes a beeline for him, still wearing her sparkly headband. 

“Maddie and Sadie are soooo cute,” she gushes, and then, slightly louder so Sharpy can hear her, she says, “It’s hard to believe they’re related to Sharpy.”

He doesn’t take the bait, though, just slings an arm around her shoulders and says, “They take after their mother,” with a far-off look in his eyes, and Jamie can’t stop thinking about how _nice_ that is, that Sharpy loves his wife so much, so he says just that.

“It’s nice how much you love each other,” Jamie says to Sharpy, but he’s looking at Tyler, who just looks steadily back at him. 

“It is,” Sharpy says softly, and when Jamie looks at him he’s looking between Jamie and Tyler, like it’s nice that _they_ love each other, but Jamie’s not sure that Tyler _does_ , and he ducks out of their little circle gracelessly, making a dumb comment about someone looking for him. 

He glances back just once to see Tyler looking after him, confused. He thinks about going back, and then about maybe just dropping into the seat next to her on the bus, but when they finally board she’s already sitting next to Sharpy, their heads bowed together while they whisper about something, looking very serious. Jamie gets worried, at first, thinking they’re talking about him, but when he decides against that he just gets annoyed -- they’re all linemates, shouldn’t they all be conspiring? He sits next to Spezza just to be a dick, pretends like they’re gonna start conspiring, but he’s talking to his wife and Jamie’s too worried about what Tyler and Sharpy are saying, convinced it’s about him again, and the trip to LA feels longer than it is. 

\--

They win soundly against the Kings, Jamie relishing in the way Quick sags in defeat after Tyler’s game-winning goal with a minute left in the third, and he screams “Fuck yeah!” into the goal hug, Tyler grinning under his arm. They sit together on the plane back to Dallas and Jamie feels like everything is clicking back into place. 

Then Sharpy leans over the back of his seat to look at them, grinning at Tyler as he says, “Hey, California road trip goal streak. We should celebrate.”

“Yeah, man,” Tyler says, smiling like she has been since her last goal. “I’m in.” 

Sharpy looks at Jamie, who nods. “Sounds fun,” he says, and that’s how he finds himself in another bar, sitting in a corner booth and trying not to stare at Tyler. She’s talking to some guy who looks remarkably like Patrice Bergeron, and she’s laughing and flirting and keeps touching his arm, looking at him from under her eyelashes, and Jamie is finding it incredibly hard to not glare at them. 

“Stop sulking,” Jordie says, dropping down into the seat next to Jamie and putting a beer in front of him. 

“I’m not,” Jamie insists, sulkily, and Jordie snorts at him. He follows Jamie’s gaze pointedly, and Jamie can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. 

“Why don’t you tell her how you feel?” Jordie says after another minute, and that’s when Jamie looks at him, sputtering a little. 

“I -- I don’t know what you mean,” he says, but it comes out like a question, and Jordie knocks one fist gently into Jamie’s head. 

“You know what I mean. Tell her how you feel. It’ll work out, I promise.” 

Jamie stares at him, watching as he takes a sip of his own beer nonchalantly. “How do you know how I feel?” he finally settles on. 

“That dude who’s tweeting from space knows the fuck how you feel,” Jordie says matter-of-factly. “Grow a pair and let her know.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says, bolstered by Jordie’s conviction. “Yeah, I will.” He looks over at Tyler again, though, and she’s laughing, her face scrunched up, and Jamie just deflates. He’s a good bro -- he doesn’t want to mess up her getting some, even if _he_ wants to be the one giving it to her. 

And then she looks over the guy’s shoulder and catches Jamie’s eye and raises her eyebrows at him. 

Jamie knows his cue when he sees it.

“Excuse me,” he says smugly to Jordie, who just raises his bottle in Jamie’s direction and says, “Godspeed, bro.”

“Babe,” Jamie says -- or, more accurately, whines, when he reaches Tyler. He immediately wraps his arms around her waist, crowding up against her side and nuzzling her neck. Tyler laughs, and she sounds absolutely delighted, and Jamie wants to kiss her _so badly_ , rest of the team be damned, but he doesn’t. He has _some_ restraint. 

“Hey,” the guy Tyler was talking to says, confused, and Jamie has to hide his grin in Tyler’s neck, and she laughs louder. 

“Sorry,” she says to the guy, giggling. “We’ve gotta go.” 

Jamie looks up long enough to catch the dude’s eye and very seriously say, “We’ve got an appointment.” 

“I’ll get our jackets,” Tyler says, but Jamie doesn’t let her go, just keeps holding her hand and lets her lead the way, first to pick up their jackets and then outside. He lets her go as the bar door closes behind them, and takes her jacket to hold it for her as she puts it on. 

“Thank you,” she says, pleased, and he just nods and takes his own to slip on. 

She orders the car this time, and then stands very close to him without touching as they wait. Jamie’s not going to bring up that other guy and how much they were flirting. He’s _not_.

“I thought you and that guy were really hitting it off,” Jamie finally says, unable to help it. He tries to say it like a friend, a teammate, but it comes out like a jealous lover, which, he guesses, is closer to what he is.

“We were,” Tyler says, wrapping her arms around Jamie’s waist and looking up at him. “But I didn’t want to go home with him.”

“Well, why not?” Jamie asks, because he’s a fucking dumbass. Luckily Tyler knows that. 

“Because you’re my boyfriend, idiot,” she says, somehow managing to sound fond. 

“I am?” he asks, surprised. She just rolls her eyes at him.

“Unless you know someone else I spend all my time with that I’m doing on the regular, yeah, you are.” 

“I love you,” he blurts out, and then cringes, because it’s not like he even knew they were _dating_ five minutes ago, it’s probably too soon for this. 

“I know,” she says, and she kisses him sweetly, before leaning up to whisper, “I hope you fuck me so hard tonight I feel it in practice tomorrow,” in his ear. He shudders and wraps his arms around her, kisses her deeply. 

This time he’s the one to pull her shirt off in her kitchen after locking the dogs in the living room, and he helps her hop up on the kitchen island. She pulls his shirt off but he concentrates on working her jeans down over her thighs, and she kicks to get them off the rest of the way when he does, but he’s concentrating on kissing her, one hand struggling with the clasp of her bra. 

“Help me get them _off_ ,” Tyler says after a minute, pushing him away from her with one hand on his chest. 

Jamie rolls his eyes and pulls her jeans off with one hand, and when he looks back up she’s taken her bra off. “I wanted to do that.” 

“We would’ve been here for _ever_ , Benn,” she says, grinning. She wraps her legs around Jamie’s waist and pulls him in so she can kiss him. He’s reminded of how much he likes the feeling of her breasts on his bare chest, his hands on the warm skin of her bare back, and he gets lost in kissing her for a few minutes. She starts fucking her tongue in and out of his mouth, and he groans and remembers his original plan for taking her jeans off. He snakes one hand down her stomach and tucks it into her underwear to start finger fucking her, and she pulls away from kissing him to bite his shoulder. He pauses, just long enough for her to swat at him. 

“Don’t stop, jesus,” she says, and her voice is low and breathy and he has to kiss her, working another finger into her, his thumb on her clit. She moans into his mouth, wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulder. It makes the angle on his wrist weird, arm pressed against her, but she’s panting into his ear now, whispering absolutely filthy things about how she’s going to pay him back, and he doubles his efforts, leans down just enough to bite at the top of her breast, and she digs her fingers into his back and comes. 

Jamie pulls out his hand and wipes it on the nearest dishtowel. Tyler keeps clinging to him, legs around his waist and arms around his back, and says, “You have to carry me upstairs now.” 

He laughs. “Going lazy on me, Segs?” 

“I can’t help it,” she says. “I’ve lost all control of my limbs. You’re just too good.” 

He preens, just a little, and it’s her turn to laugh. “You’re cute,” she says, her eyes bright. 

He kisses her, soft. She’s still smiling when he pulls away, and he fake sighs, trying not to smile, and picks her up. 

“Yessss,” she says quietly into his ear while he carries up upstairs, and he kisses her shoulder. He really does love her. 

\-- 

Jamie wakes up the next morning when Cash licks his face, and he can hear Tyler laughingly scolding him. 

“Sorry,” she says when she sees Jamie’s eyes open. 

“It’s okay,” he says, sitting up. She leans over and kisses him, and they’re both smiling dumbly when they separate. “Shirt looks good on you,” he says, because of course she’s in his shirt from last night again. “Gotta get you in a jersey next.”

She lights up. “Do you still have mine?” 

“I do,” he says, pulling her a little closer to him. 

“We should wear each other’s jerseys to practice today,” she says, leaning into him. He pauses. 

“Do we want to tell the team? I mean, about us?” he asks, worried. 

“Yes?” Tyler asks more than says. “It’s -- It’s probably pretty important, right? Unless -- do you not want to tell _anyone_?” She looks nervous, which he hates, and he kisses her right away, trying to reassure her. 

“No, I don’t mind telling,” Jamie says. “Jordie already knows, he told me to go for it last night.” 

“Good for Jordie,” Tyler says softly. “If Jordie knows, then Daddy knows. Which means Klinger knows. And Sharpy definitely knows, I told him. He told me how to get you.” 

“Is _that_ why you were conspiring with him in LA?” 

“Yes. What, were you jealous?” She looks delighted, and he wants to deny it but knows he can’t, so he just rubs a hand on her back under her (his) shirt and shakes his head. She laughs and kisses him. 

“So Jordie knows about us, and Jason knows, which means our whole defense knows. And Sharpy knows, and he seems pretty gossipy.” Jamie shrugs. “Fuck it, let’s just walk into practice holding hands and see what happens.” 

“Fuck, I’m not holding your hand in practice, dude. Do you _know_ how much fucking chirping we’ll get?” 

“Well, what do you wanna do, just _announce_ it to everyone?” 

She shudders. “Fuck no, what a lame idea. I’ll just lay one on you when you score a goal tonight, or something.” 

Jamie groans. “C’mon, Segs, don’t _jinx_ me.” 

Tyler rolls her eyes. “Who says ‘jinx’, honestly. Who are you, Crosby?” 

“Like that’s a bad thing!” he protests, but they’re both grinning. 

“I KNEW IT,” Tyler yells, pointing one hand in the air. “I _knew_ you won the Art Ross with 87 points on purpose.” 

“I can’t believe you saw through that,” Jamie says, laughing. 

“I’m too smart for you, Bennie,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck again. 

“You got me,” he says, and then he tickles her side, and she screams laughing. 

\-- 

They don’t talk about telling the team again, though they do spend the whole day together, down to their pre-game naps. They’ve always spent so much time together, especially going to and from the arena, that nobody is even a little bit suspicious, and Jamie marvels a little bit at that. Apparently they’ve been dating for years. 

He probably could’ve been getting laid a lot more. 

The game that night is scoreless through the first period, but halfway through the second period Tyler practically gift wraps a goal for Jamie, a _gorgeous_ no-look pass, the puck clicking from her tape to his tape in the blink of an eye. He scores before Dubnyk even knows what hit him, and then she’s crashing into him for the goal hug, yelling wordlessly, and he just yells “Fucking beautiful pass!” She smiles her scrunchy faced smile at him, his favorite, and her eyes are dark with want looking at him as they skate back to the bench. 

She practically sits on him anytime they’re on the bench for the rest of the period, and essentially hustles him down the hallway back to the locker room, but as soon as the door’s closed behind the team she’s tearing both their helmets off so she can lay one on him, tossing her gloves off and holding his face with both hands while she kisses him. 

Someone starts up a cheer -- Jamie thinks it’s Jordie -- and then the whole team is applauding, and even Lindy looks a little fond as he yells at them to break it up, they’ve got a game to win. 

Tyler scores off a pass from Jamie two minutes before the end of the third. 

They win 2-0.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://aconstantdelight.tumblr.com/post/134297546626/let-me-be-your-good-night-swamiface-hockey-rpf)! the song that tyler references in text is, in fact, kanye west's stronger (also on [the playlist](http://8tracks.com/swamiface/let-me-be-your-good-night)).


End file.
